


A Tiny Promise

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Android, Fluff, Gen, Philosophy, clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Lovey fluff with each other and discussing their thoughts on Argente and Kurou about how far they’ve come."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Promise

"You were playing with your Mr. Legend doll again." Barnaby pointed out, not quite sneaking up behind the other man… but he hadn’t been particularly obvious about entering the room, either.

"Was not." Kotetsu responded childishly. "And it’s an action figure.”

The blond laughed. “Of course it is.”

There was a pout on the older man’s face for a moment, but he didn’t put the toy down. “Besides, it was a gift. I was appreciating it.”

Barnaby made a soft sound of understanding as he joined the brunet on the couch. “It was very thoughtful. Not that you’ve ever made a secret of what your interests are.”

With a snort, Kotetsu gently lifted the figure’s arm, the old ball and socket joint moving almost too smoothly. It was old and worn, but decently cared for. Maybe played with by another child who was equally enamored with Mr. Legend. “Kurou’s a good kid. Android-kid.” He chuckled, just thinking for a moment, smiling at the gift. “I’m… proud of him. Is that weird?”

"Weird?"

"Well, he’s… I know he’s not me, you know, but…” Kotetsu made a vague gesture for an even more vague idea.

"You kind of raised him, I guess." Barnaby suggested.

The older man gave a short sound of amusement at the idea. “Yeah, like that. I’m just… proud. The way he talks about it, about what he was… supposed to do…” He trailed off with a mild frown. “That would’ve been awful for him.”

The change in mood was sudden and unwelcome. “He wouldn’t have even known what he was doing, Kotetsu. He wouldn’t have… been.”

"Guess so." He sounded unconvinced as he set his Mr. Legend figure on the coffee table in as heroic a pose as the limited articulation would allow, but he did understand the point made.

"It was because of you that he learned how important protecting life is." Barnaby pointed out. "You have every right to be proud of him, and yourself."

"Myself, huh?" Kotetsu saw the opportunity to tease and took it, wrapping an arm around the younger man and drawing him closer despite the mild squeak of protest.

"To a point." The blond was argumentative for the sake of it, even if he made no move to pull away. "Kurou’s intelligence was probably accidental."

The instigator took a moment to think about that. “I’m not really sure if you’re joking.”

"Me, either." Barnaby admitted with a soft sound of amusement. "He’s… he’s interesting. Something positive that came from a lot of negativity." Thinking about it for a moment more, he had to admit, "I think he really is part of my parents’ legacy."

Kotetsu agreed with a hum, relaxing back into the couch. “He’s still got a ways to go to figure people out, though.”

"Don’t we all." The blond half-teased, relaxing with the older man. "He’s learning. And he’s learning well. He just has that infuriating optimism that I’m certain I’ve seen before.”

Once again indulging in a childish act and sticking his tongue out, the brunet laughed. “Well. ‘S a good thing. And Argie caught on too, huh?” It was the noncommittal grunt in response that inspired Kotetsu to question further. “You guys didn’t get along at first, right?”

"His existence was… infuriating." Barnaby admitted quietly, knowing that he was being stared at as if he’d offended the other man directly. “To think that Maverick… it’s revolting. For both of us, it’s revolting. But I wasn’t thinking about him at the time, who he was… that he was even someone.” Sighing, he grew silent for a long stretch of seconds, sensing that Kotetsu wasn’t going to ask. He just waited. That was strangely appreciated. “I’m still realizing that Argente is a person. An individual, just like Kurou.”

"He’s a sweetheart, you know. Really."

"A sweetheart who broke a man’s pelvis?"

"Oh you’re one to talk.” Kotetsu teased, grinning. “He was… I understand it. Doesn’t make it right, but I understand it. Kurou was being controlled and that was… well, it worked.”

"Yeah. I understand it, too." With another quiet sigh, Barnaby admitted, "I’d have done the same if someone were controlling you. I just… wouldn’t have been able to think to do anything else."

The admission had the other man swallowing, hold relaxing… then getting firmer. “Hey, Bunny. You gotta promise me that you won’t do anything stupid if I get hurt, okay?”

"I don’t think I can promise that, Kotetsu." His chuckle was tighter than usual.

"Mm." It was an unconvinced sound, at best. "Hey, let’s call Kurou for a minute, okay?"

"Just a minute? Why?"

"I want to get him to promise something." The older man admitted, already leaning forward to bring the phone closer.

"You’re kidding." And even as the words were spoken, Barnaby knew it not to be true. No, this was Kotetsu he was talking to, and the man would call up his extended family, comprised of a sentient android and a clone of his partner (boyfriend?), to ask a silly question. Or to ask for a silly promise.

Sure enough, the answer came in just under two rings, the android rather obviously just having gotten back to the apartment from work seeing as how he hadn’t taken to his customary “dressing down” afterward. “Hello Kotetsu, Barnaby. This is a surprise.”

"A good one, I hope!" The older man grinned. "Hey, Kurou?"

The initial response was a simple blink, attempting to analyze the tone along with the words. “Yes, Kotetsu?”

"Real quick; can you do something for me?" Yeah, okay, the brunet knew it was silly, fine. But it was still important.

"What might that be?" Kurou asked with perfect attentiveness.

"Will you promise me that you won’t do anything stupid if I get hurt?"

Nearly a full second of processing passed before the android responded, “The origin of your question concerns me greatly, I must admit.”

Kotetsu chuckled. “Nah, it’s just— I was thinking, that’s all. Seems like an important idea, you know?”

Tilting his head, Kurou then nodded. “While vague, I believe that I may understand the gist. I will promise if you promise the same.”

"Done." He smiled, meaning it.

Much as he wouldn’t “put it past” the man to call for such a simple reason, it seemed important to press further. “Is there anything else that I can do for you?”

"Well… where’s Argie?"

"Cooking." Argente called from the kitchen.

"There are more suitably interesting dessert experiments occurring presently." Kurou explained.

Grinning, Kotetsu did a bit of cutting to the chase. “You guys are doing good then, yeah?”

"I believe so, yes. Are you certain there was nothing else you required?"

"Nah, that’s… this is perfect, thanks. We’ll just let you guys take care of dessert."

"Acknowledged. Okay." Kurou corrected himself. "Take care of yourselves, and your family."

"Yeah, you too." Kotetsu’s smile was wide and warm, relaxed as he disconnected before leaning heavily into Barnaby. "Wonder what Argie’s making."

"I’m sure we’ll get a sample before too long." The blond pointed out.

"Shoulda made him promise that, too." The older man mused.


End file.
